Pokemon: Torchwood
by Galadriel1010
Summary: Pure daft crack, I'm rewriting every episode of Torchwood as if it were part of a Pokemon game. No crossover, just me being weird
1. Introduction

**Author's Note:** From a random converstion on Torchwood Writer's Union, came the idea of Torchwood as Pokemon battles. Crack ensued and ate me.

* * *

For many years now, the Earth has faced threats from mysterious beings not of this world.

Time and again, these beings have been repulsed, and the Earth has been saved

As the threat grows ever greater, greater defences must be devised

In Cardiff, the threats come from a rift in time and space, through which aliens arrive in our beautiful city

You, TORCHWOOD, are the city's last defence in the Twenty First Century. Defend it well

You have a team to help you, and you can catch more team members to aid your quest.

Your team:

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS is the leader of the team. He is immortal and has advanced pheromones to make his flirtatious attacks more powerful. Very little scares him, but he can be distracted by attractive enemies or allies

Special Attacks: WEBLEY. GLARE. FLIRT. CHARM

Weaknesses: EXTERMINATE

Special Abilities: IMMORTALITY. FUTURISTIC KNOWLEDGE

SUSIE COSTELLO

SUSIE COSTELLO is the second in command. She specialises in using the RISEN MITTEN which can bring people back to life for a short period.

Key Attacks: GUN. RETCON. INTELLIGENCE

Weaknesses: OBSESSION

Special Abilities: RISEN MITTEN

OWEN HARPER

OWEN HARPER is TORCHWOOD's medical officer. His HEAL abilities will come in useful after MISSIONS

Key Attacks: GUN. SARCASM. PUNCH

Weaknesses: HUMOUR. FLIRT

Special Abilities: HEAL

TOSHIKO SATO

TOSHIKO SATO is the technological expert. Her COMPUTER GENIUS will help you to find and conceal information

Key Attacks: GUN. SMILE SWEETLY

Weaknesses: MANIPULATE

Special Abilities: COMPUTER GENIUS

IANTO JONES

IANTO JONES is your backup man. He can turn his hand to anything, and is especially useful in the ARCHIVES and at COVERUP

Key Attacks: COFFEE. POLITENESS. RETCON

Weaknesses: MANIPULATE

Special Abilities: ARCHIVE. KNOWLEDGE

Good Luck TORCHWOOD.


	2. Everything Changes

CARDIFF BACK STREET

You find a DEAD BODY

***

You encounter a WILD GWEN COOPER

TORCHWOOD used DEAD BODY

GWEN COOPER became CURIOUS

TORCHWOOD: SUSIE, I choose you!

SUSIE used RISEN MITTEN

DEAD BODY came back to life

GWEN COOPER is still CURIOUS

SUSIE stopped using RISEN MITTEN

GWEN COOPER used HIGH BUILDING

GWEN COOPER is still CURIOUS

TORCHWOOD: CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, I choose you!

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS used CHARM

WILD GWEN COOPER ran away

In the HOSPITAL

You find a SEALED OFF CORRIDOR

***

You encounter a WILD GWEN COOPER

TORCHWOOD used SEALED OFF CORRIDOR

GWEN COOPER became CURIOUS

GWEN COOPER used JANITOR

JANITOR went to find INFORMATION

TORCHWOOD used WEEVIL

GWEN COOPER is still CURIOUS

JANITOR returned with INFORMATION

WEEVIL used FANGS

JANITOR died

TORCHWOOD: CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, I choose you!

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS used HERO

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS rescued GWEN COOPER

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS tried to escape

GWEN COOPER used POLICE CAR

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS used INVISIBLE LIFT

GWEN COOPER became CONFUSED

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS ESCAPED

PIZZA DELIVERY SERVICE

GWEN COOPER used PIZZA DELIVERY SERVICE

GWEN COOPER found TOURIST INFORMATION OFFICE

In the TOURIST INFORMATION OFFICE

GWEN COOPER used PIZZA

TORCHWOOD: IANTO JONES, I choose you!

IANTO JONES used POLITENESS

GWEN COOPER became CONFUSED

IANTO JONES used HIDDEN DOOR

Inside the HUB

TORCHWOOD: TEAM, I choose you!

TEAM used IGNORE

GWEN COOPER used CONFUSION

OWEN HARPER laughed

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS used PUB HONESTY

In the PUB

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS used EXPLAIN

GWEN COOPER is still CONFUSED

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS used RETCON

GWEN COOPER ran away

IANTO JONES used DELETE FILES

GWEN COOPER forgot

At the POLICE STATION

FATE used LIFE KNIFE

On the PLASS

WILD GWEN COOPER ATTACKED

TORCHWOOD: SUSIE, I choose you!

SUSIE used EXPLANATION

GWEN COOPER became CONFUSED

TORCHWOOD, CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, I choose you!

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS used INVISIBLE LIFT

INVISIBLE LIFT failed

SUSIE COSTELLO used GUN

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS died

SUSIE COSTELLO used THREATEN

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS used IMMORTALITY

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS came back to life

SUSIE COSTELLO became CONFUSED

SUSIE COSTELLO used GUN

SUSIE COSTELLO died

RETCON failed

GWEN COOPER remembered

CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS used JOB OFFER

Congratulations, you caught GWEN COOPER!

GWEN COOPER is the newest member of your team. She is a former police officer and has a boyfriend, so can use her OUTSIDE LIFE and POLICE INSTINCT to aide in missions

Special Attacks: GUN.

Weaknesses: CURIOSITY. CONFUSION

Special Abilities: WELSH. EMPATHY. POLICE INSTINCT


End file.
